I found Narnia
by NarnianLoverXOXO
Summary: Mikeala is a 17 year old girl from our time. She's a very busy type. Join her with her journey through Narnia. Together with the Kings and Queens of Old. Will she find friendships maybe even love? (set during Prince Caspian) I hope to finish the next chapter asap!
1. Chapter 1

'Mikeala Dolores Martin, come down now! '

_Really mom, really? Using my real name to get me down? I will come down eventually. Maybe in five, ten minutes. Maybe a bit longer. Probably not at all to be honest._

You see, my mum has some of her friends over again and she wants me to dress up nicely and behave like the perfect 16 year old girl. This means I have to wear one of those ugly pink dresses again, which is not going to happen. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm still wearing my normal clothes so I don't think I look that bad. I have long wavy black hair, a light skin and I'm pretty small. But that's why they have heels isn't it? The weirdest thing about me are my eyes. They are gold. No, not a bit gold when the light is shining with a certain angle on it. No, GOLD. Maybe for you it isn't weird, I don't know. But the thing is, everyone in my family has very dark eyes. No one has gold coloured eyes, no one.

'MIKEALA COME DOWN NOW OR I WILL COME AND GET YOU!' _OK now she's becoming very angry. I will have to find a place to hide myself for let's say, ten maybe 20 minutes? _

I run out of my room to the other side of my house. Where the hell is a place to hide myself? I just moved in here a month ago. This is the house of my grandma and me and my mother moved in because my dad is gone. I really have no idea where he is these days. Probably somewhere nice and warm with his slutty new girlfriend. But anyways, I have no clue where to go so I run to the first door I see and run inside. The room is quite small, no windows at all so it's pretty dark. I turn on the light and see a big wardrobe in front of me. It is a pretty nice wardrobe when you look longer at it. The thing that's freaking me out is that I feel a breeze coming from the wardrobe. I'm just starting to walk to the wardrobe when I hear someone cough.

I quickly turn around and see that it is my grandma standing by the door. 'I knew you would find it' she says smiling brightly at me. _Find what? The wardrobe? Oh no, this is not a present for me is it!_ 'What would I find?' I ask her. 'Narnia of course' she replies.

'What is Nar.. err, Barn, no… You know what I mean'

By Aslan! You don't know Narnia!

Err no grandma. Who is Aslan?

You have a lot of questions, don't you? Narnia is a land you will surely love. Aslan is their great ruler. You will find everything out soon enough. She says while pointing at the wardrobe.

Do I have to go in there?

'Yes' she says looking at me like nothing is wrong about that. _She asks me to go into a freaking wardrobe for god's sake. Oh no, it seems to be Aslan's sake now. Hehehe. I'm starting to like that one. '_Are you going or not?'

'Oh yeah right. I'm sorry I was just thinking.' I start walking towards the wardrobe and just opening the door when my grandma says: ''look for the Kings and Queens of Old. There are four of them. They will need your support on their second journey in Narnia.'

_Right, so she asks me to go into a wardrobe to a so-called land Narnia. And I have to find the Kings and Queen. No, that makes sense. _But to do my grandma a favour I step into the wardrobe. I expect to feel the back any minute but I don't. I end up falling over some kind of dead tree, I guess. I don't have time to look at it because someone grabs my arm and pulls me up harshly. 'Hey, you don't treat a young lady like that! Let go.' _Always nice to be able to use that one._ The person that holds my arm starts laughing and says: 'of course not'. And with that he lets me drop on the ground again. _Thank you very much. I dislike you already.' _Where am I?'

Narnia.

_Jeez, grandma was right. Nar, Barn, whatever does exist, I guess. Gosh Mikeala are you_ really that stupid? You keep forgetting the name of Naria. Hey, that was right. I know it now. Narnia, that's it.

Are you looking for someone?

Yes I am. I'm looking for the Kings and Queens of… _You can do it. Try to remember the name. _Old. I'm looking for the Kings and Queens of Old. _Nailed it._

The man jumps up. _Hey he was sitting. It didn't took me that long to remember everything, did it?_ He grabs hold of my arm. 'I will take you to them.' He start walking with me. I don't know why but I don't think he is going to bring me to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I've been in Narnia for a week now and I'm going to die. This is the truth. The man I bumped into when I first arrived turned out to be a soldier of the wannabe king Miraz. They think I am a Narnian because I asked for the Kings and Queens. Thanks to them. After they kept me for a week, they decided it would be better to drown me. Great. So now I'm sitting here in a boat with two soldiers. My hands and feet are bound together and there is a stone connected to the rope around my feet. To make sure I won't be able to survive. Nice people, aren't they?

'She keeps looking at me'

'Don't look at her then.'

_Hehehe I'm making them uncomfortable._

The boats stops. 'OK, it is time' one says.

_Great, I'm going to die. I had a very nice but too short life. I will miss everyone that isn't annoyed by me, yet. Why am I doing this? I am not going to die yet. I am not going to give up, hell no. okay maybe the two men are a bit scary… No! _Don't_ give up._

'You know, it's kinda sad that she has to die already'_I know! I'm starting to like you a bit more. _'She is very pretty and we could have a lot of fun with her.' The two men look at my chest. _Okay I don't like you anymore, you ruined our upcoming friendship. Lolz. _One of them tries to tough my face but I spit in his face before he can. That's follows with a smack for me in my face. _Don't show any pain, keep yourself calm. That burns. Is there something wet on my face? Great I'm bleeding now. _

Let's do it now.

The two men start to grab my arms and begin to lift me overboard. Before the can let me go we hear someone shout 'let her go!' I look at the beach. There are standing four, well kids. One of them, a very pretty girl I must say, is pointing a bow at us

'OK I will if you ask'

The two men let go of me and I fall into the water. I'm starting to sink pretty quick. _This is it then. I'm going to die and I'm only sixteen!_ Everything starts to turn black, but before I pass out completely I feel two strong arms grabbing me around my waist. Then everything turns completely black.

**Hey guys. I hope you all enjoy the story! The first chapter was more of an introduction but from no on it will become better, I hope. Please tell me what you think! I'm Dutch so I probably make some mistakes. Please tell them to me if you find any. Thnx xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Peter pov.

We are just walking over the beach when we see a small boat. In there are two soldier and one girl who's arms are bound on her back. I see that one of the man tries to touch her face but she spits in his before he reaches her. He hits her but she barely reacts to it. The men both take one of her arms and start to lift the girl overboard. Before they can Susan starts to shout 'Let her go!'. The two men pause for a second but then one says with a small smile. 'OK' and they let her fall Into the water. _Very smart Susan, very smart._ Ed an I immediately run into the water to safe her. Because I'm bigger than him, I reach her first. She is almost unconscious and when I put my arms around her waist, she completely passes out. I try to swim up again because she sank pretty far already but I can't. then I see that she has a stone bound around her left foot. Luckily Ed reaches us at that moment and cuts the rope. We swim back to the beach as quickly as possible. When we reach it, I quickly lay the girl on the sand. _She is __actually very pretty. No don't think that now, she first has to wake up._ Lucy quickly runs over to her and gives her a drop of her potion. The girl starts coughing and opens her eyes. When she sees us she quickly sits up. A bit too fast because she almost falls down again. 'Hooo, not to quick' I tell her and I put my hands around her back to hold her up. 'Who are you?' the girl asks. Hi, I'm Lucy, this is my sister Susan, that is Edmund and the one who is holding you is Peter. He saved you. Who are you? The girl seems to think about that for a while before she says 'I'm Mikeala'. Then she turns to face me. 'thank you'. 'Anytime'.

Mikeala pov.

I am lying on something soft when I feel that something watery is poured in my mouth. My whole body turns warm and I then I start to hear voices. I have no idea what they say because then I'm starting to cough. Then I see that I'm surrounded by four children. I quickly sit up, but then I almost fall back because I'm very dizzy. the oldest boy, I think, quickly puts his arms around my back to prevent me for falling back again. 'Hooo, not too fast' 'Who are you?' I ask them. The youngest girl starts to speak:

'Hi, I'm Lucy this is my sister Susan, that is Edmund and the one who is holding you is Peter. He saved you.' she says the last thing with a small giggle. 'Who are you?'

_Why are these children here? It doesn't make sense. And why does one of them know how to use a bow? ' _I'm Mikeala.' I turn to the boy that saved me, Peter was his name, right? 'Thank you'. 'Anytime.' He looks shortly at me. _He has very pretty eyes. Ugh, don't think that now. You have to look for the Kings and Queens of Old. Remember the name yeeh._

'Ehm, do you know where I can find the Kings and Queens of Old?' _Hopefully, they will be nice to me and don't try to drown me._

'We are the Kings and Queens of Old.' _Wait a minute. That is not possible. They have to be old. They are the Kings and Queens of Old, OLD. They can't be children. _

'Look I know this sounds weird but we are the Kings and Queens'Edmund says. _Hey, he can talk. _I'm King Edmund the Just he adds with a small smile.

'I'm Queen Lucy the Valiant' but just call me Queen please I don't like that

'I'm Queen Susan the Gentle.'

'And I'm High King Peter, the Magnificent '

_It sounds pretty logical. Not. How can they be the Kings and Queens of Old. I mean there supposed to be old right?_

'But how is that possible?'

'We can tell you but we better sit down because it's a pretty long story,'

**So, this was the third chapter already. Do you guys like it? I hope I will be able to put a little bit more action in the next chapters. Please review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

After they told me the whole story about their first time in Narnia, I finally started to believe that this all is actually real. It still doesn't completely make sense but I can live with it for now. Come on we have to go now. We start walking to the boat but before we can reach it we hear Lucy scream. We turn around quickly and see that Lucy is very close to a big bear, a very big bear. 'What the hell is she doing? Is she nuts?' I scream and we all start running towards her. Susan points her bow at the bear who is no trying to attack Lucy. 'Shoot Susan!' I can see she doesn't want to kill the bear and that she is afraid to hit Lucy. In a blur, I grab the bow from her and point at the bear. I don't really have a lot time but when I shoot, I kill the bear. The three other Pevensies quickly run to Lucy and hug her tightly. I slowly walk towards them because I don't want to ruin the moment. Lucy gets up and runs towards me a hugs me tight. 'Thank you' 'It's okay sweetheart.' When she lets go Susan hugs me as well. 'I didn't know you could handle a bow.' Edmund says before he gives me a hug. 'I didn't' I respond. And we all laugh.

Then Peter walks towards me. He looks at me for a short while before he says 'Thank you.' he doesn't have to say more because after that he hugs me tightly. This hug takes longer than the others but I don't want to let go. We stay like this for a while until Susan says 'Hey I think we should get a move on. We have to find the person who called us.' Peter and I quickly let go a we both start to blush. 'Does anyone of you know who called us here then?' I ask curiously. 'No we don't'

'But I do' a voice says. We all spin around to see a dwarf. The dwarf bows in front of the Pevensies. 'Your Majesties' Lucy starts to giggle like she does a lot. 'You can just call us Lucy, Susan, Peter and Edmund'. Then the dwarf turns to me 'Princess' he says when he bows again. _Wait a minute. I'm not a Princess. Nobody ever told me anyways…_

**Dundundun. So guys this was the fourth chapter already. I'm sorry that it's a bit short… What do you all think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

So it seems that I'm some kind of princess. I have no idea how that is possible. The dwarf said I'm the daughter of Prince Caspian IX. He is a Telmarine King. Well was, he died some years ago. I don't know why but I feel very sad right now because he is dead. I don't even know him. My mom always told me that he left with one of her best friends, but he just lived here. How is that even possible?

'We really need to go now' Susan tells me. She puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. 'Are you coming?'

'Yeah I'm coming' I reply. _This is just too much information at once. _

I guess it takes too long before I come to the boat because Lucy comes back to me and grabs my hand and softly pulls me too the boat. _Wait boat? Do we even have one? Oh, right it is that Telmarine boat. Knew that. _

When I come there Lucy is helped in by Peter. After that he held his hand out to me. I grabbed it but as clumsy as I am I tripped over something invisible and almost fall in the small layer of water there is. But before I fall over completely I feel an arm grab me around my waist so I don't. I look up. I look straight in the eyes of Peter. _Of course he was helping me in so it is pretty logical._

'Thank you' I softly say.

'You're welcome' he says with a smile.

'Can you just go in the boat already, you can do that later on' Trumpkin, the dwarf, says.

We both begin to blush an quickly step in the boat.

I sit between Lucy and Susan. They both look at me with a questioning look.

What?! I ask.

'Nothing' they both say sync but with big smiles.

**SORRY! It took really long to upload and this chapter is also very short and probably boring ass well…. Can you guys forgive me?! I will upload the next chapter asap. With hopefully more action and different pov. Which pov do you want to see?**

**Cya! x**


End file.
